


One in a million

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Bonding, Gen, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infusion!Kefka, more and less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: There are many types of madness, he has simply always represented the most frivolous...





	One in a million

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runicmagitek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/gifts).



> When I started writing this story the inspiration led me to use first person, clearly corresponding to Kefka but the summary and the title (maybe much more the summary) point towards Setzer ;)  
> I had the absurd idea that Setzer in his youth had been part of the air forces of the Empire before magitek changed everything leaving Darill and his own airship as the only operating ships n_nU   
> Enjoy, I tried hard translating this...

My circle of friends, although not non-existent, was limited and not long-lasting, but it had always been that way, or at least I always thought that. In Vector he could not be otherwise involved in forced competitions within the training zone and absurd jealousies in the classes, leaving little space for a camaraderie, but eventual alliances for the convenience of the parties involved. On the few occasions that occurred, I was the first to expose the cards on the table and then I just waited for the inevitable withdrawal so I did not have great illusions to find myself fraternizing with a soldier in the special pilot training.

Actually, I did not even think that I could be very interested in him or that he was willing to share his free time with me the way I did with the young Cristophe.

We were standing before the compact wooden table in the office of one of the principal officers in charge who dealt with the problems and needs of the members of the Imperial Forces, or something like that, my instinct to recognize every detail of the spacious room indicating that in addition it would be one of my private tutors. Both dressed in our mandatory uniforms of different tone of greenery but similar design with golden buttons and such. Our heads crouched as if we were really following the NCO's advice and we were retraining in search of repentance. The curls that fell hiding a large part of his face were a blond much paler than mine. I could not help staying a long time fixed in his hair instead of the golden silhouettes stretched out on the red carpet but when I realized my abstraction, I blinked and turned my head so that my eyes would move away. The silence that had enveloped us was broken with the arrival of the general.

“First, let me apologize for the delay.” He said forcing us to lift our turn his head to the left to see him in front of the door, closed emitting a direct but slight noise. “After let me get to my desk and take a seat.” Act followed, he added calmly, sounding a little sarcastic.

As we passed by, we would rush to give him a proper greeting. I saw him smile, finally sitting in front of us and spreading some papers on the table with his right hand, remembering a letter dealer.

"Now who wants to explain to me first what has taken you to my office?" He asked bluntly, his eyebrows lifting slightly above his clear eyes.

After a series of looks between us, wrinkling his forehead, the albino soldier was the first to break the silence, sighing and shrugging his shoulders, looking again at the officer with one of his best smiles. Quoting his own words, he had simply fallen asleep, missing another of the many practices that were being performed before a large air demonstration prior to the start of a new attack in the prolonged campaign against Tzen. It was important to demonstrate to the populace the power and dexterity of their army.

“Wow! What a bad luck.” Replied our superior. “However, it does not seem to be the first time this incidence has occurred.” He observed taking one of the papers between his hands, examining it. “Does your father know?”

The already quite fair face of the soldier paled, the smile vanishing suddenly before denying. In spite of how much it cost him to get used to the schedules and most of the rules imposed, the soldier feared being expelled losing his privilege to pilot any type of aircraft.

“You have already been given several opportunities to correct your problem, so I read but since this is a unit that does not correspond to take charge, I will recommend visiting this person.” After a silence that for the pilot must have seemed eternal, this officer offered him extending his arm to deliver a small paper. “This person will inform me of your progress, if you decide to take into account my small gesture of help. We can not afford to lose soldiers with their talent.”

The young man nodded recovering courage, grateful and solved the problem was able to resume his duties.

"Do you really think that an addiction specialist will help you? "I openly explained my opinion about it, crossing my arms. By being alone with the general. I was amused what caused me to frown more.

“Believe it or not, we care about our men.” He limited himself to answer. I rolled my eyes as the main sign of disbelief. He cleared his throat before adding. "Not that I had much authority over him as I said. I would have been forced to discuss the matter with his father and well... You've seen his reaction.”

I nodded, assuming his reasoning made sense, closing my eyes.

“And you, is there nothing you should share?”

My moment had arrived. Opening my eyes to look at him I shrugged, really did not have much to say. Nothing new, nothing that he did not know or anything that could scare me.

I saw him shake his head, his perennial smile on his curved lips as he said:

“Kefka, Kefka... You'll never stop causing me admiration but no matter how deserved your action, haughtiness on certain occasions is not a good companion... "

“I just wanted that man to acknowledge the validity of my notifications. I'm tired of repeating the same test over and over again and being considered a cheat.” I recognized.

It was a horrible month thanks to the efforts of that scientist and professor in question to discredit me based simply on his judgment instead of on real tests.

“I see ... I could send a lock-up order but I think an apology on your part would be more appropriate.” It was my punishment. “The same Cid will accompany you.” 

I snorted, almost letting out a hint of laughter. Air coming out through the nostrils of my nose having preferred to spend a good number of days locked in more intuiting that something had to interfere with the good doctor, I agreed accepting the idea.

“Good, then retreat.“ He indicated to me satisfied of my collaborative attitude. I knew nonetheless due to my cunning. If I was smart, I would swallow my pride and I would do it.

**xxx xxx xxx**

As I left, my own mind kept repeating the words of the general again and again, my rage persisting, with my head nevertheless high and my fists clenched, I walked with my eyes fixed exclusively on the path before me. The voices around me sounded muffled by my own steps. Soon accompanied by another pair of strides and a familiar voice that insisted on attracting my attention, being more effective his hand on my right shoulder. If I turned around, it was at first to fulminate the fool with my eyes, but that fool turned out to be the pilot.

As cheerful as he was short of breath, he began with an observation before inviting me to drink something, to celebrate that the punishment had been quite mild.

"You are faster than I had heard." And having regained a little more breath, he cleared his throat and introduced himself officially. "Soldier Evenett, I wish we could have coincided in another situation."

"Soldier Palazzo." I shook his hand as a pure act of courtesy, nothing more.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, striking the air with his fists while I glared at him. "Hey, this has to be celebrated ... I know a fantastic place, what do you say?" He made the next instant too friendly, even daring to wrap his left arm around my neck.

Slightly softening my features, I shrugged. I did not feel like going to the class that corresponded to me at that time of the day.

During the whole trip I did not open my mouth, I moved in silence, raising my head slightly from the stone floor, listening to the voice of my companion in the background, close and indefatigable. From time to time to look and nod with a slight smile. I really liked his chachara because it prevented him from returning to the previous source of thoughts. In the new part of the always expanding capital of the Empire we took the tram avoiding a great distance on foot to the square, from there we would descend and stroll for a while in one of the least attractive areas of the city. The proximity to the factories and the huge complex that had been occupied mainly for military and scientific use had left a visible mark on the walls of the buildings and the space between them. The air that we breathed muddy filled our lungs causing it to cough like an old decrepit. The pilot indicated with one hand the door through which to enter, containing a laugh.

Inside, it was somewhat better. Looking sideways with her head slightly cocked, she studied the waitress who waited on us at the little bar. Judging their age and exposure to contaminated air at the very least, they would have a chronic respiratory problem. Evenett was always received with open arms since in his family ran the benevolent habit of visiting and providing basic materials.

"Two glasses and the best whiskey you have." He asked, giving a little slap with his open hand to the waterfall table. The woman nodded energetically and went away until disappearing having crossed the hollow closed by a thick sheet of metal at the end of the bar, preventing the passage to strangers. Upon his return the glasses and bottle passed from the rounded tray to the center of our table with brio, taking mine, I watched him scrutinizing with the eyes half-closed the glass, recognizing small flecks of water. The pilot was pouring the bright alcohol into his without fuss.

"Once you try it you will see how your face changes." He assured, a promise from the endless ones he had been doing. I snorted, approaching, turning my head and bringing my glass closer.

For a palate like mine more used to the sweetness of wine, this alcoholic beverage or the like used to come in strongly from the first drink but it was not excessively unpleasant because it did not detect great bitterness, nor did it keep it for a long time resting inside of me. mouth, I let it fall down my throat when swallowing. Cleaning myself with the back of my unoccupied hand, I exhaled before describing the experience.

"Not bad. -I admitted. "But the Jidorian wine is still much better."

He dropped this.

"Well, you have very expensive tastes. I should have guessed it... Also."

Too much sincerity in my statement, I deduced and continued drinking convinced that he was not the first nor would be the last one in his environment or catching signs of anger. There was a small silence between us making the pouring of whiskey in the glasses to be filled more audible. All going quite quiet, quite well so much that I could even stand the imperfections of the place until Evenett had to take out the damn subject that we were evading.

"Hey, I do not know if it will be very appropriate to ask but I'm dying of curiosity, why were you punished?"

I could feel my rounded nails pressing the glass of the glass, holding it with more force. My mind clouding with the reappearance of the memory of the guilty and the unjust but necessary apology to his detestable person. The calm and fine features of my face changing, becoming perhaps sharper. Without looking at him, I put the glass on the table with force and getting up I replied.

"No, it is not. That business is none of your business, Soldier Evenett."

I hurried to leave the small bar, returning to the center of Vector guided by the little control that the alcohol was taking. The same one that had been splashed around my glass. I felt my surroundings and each table turned shortly after starting my way but closing my eyes I forced myself to take another step, bending my head until at least I had left there. The albino's voice worried and distant...

**xxx xxx xxx**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a completely different place. Walls of a blinding whiteness, the small space between bed and bed divided by austere seats and when looking to the front the face of a stranger with a scolding expression. It could not be any other place than one of the large rooms of the infirmary. Closing my eyes I wanted to let myself fall on the soft surface throwing myself backwards but the nurse cleared her throat exaggeratedly which forced me to keep my eyes open and fixed on her.

"What a shame." She started talking. Her voice is harsh and not very understanding. Sitting down I made an effort to pay attention to what promised to be a reprimand, the second in the morning "Instead of doing your duty, wasting time out doing Mother Goddess knows what with that scoundrel Evenett... "Exclaimed shaking her head and looking at the sky. Chestnut tufts fell from her hair in a bun under the nurse's cap, a small cloth cap. In the center the symbol of that unit.

"Evenett?" I had a chance to ask, raising one of my fine eyebrows. "What makes you think I was with that particular soldier?"

To which the already mature nurse with a slight smile and returning her eyes to mine responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Although he refused to identify himself, what other soldier has such a tone of skin and hair?"

I did not know what to think. I had let some of my anger escape him and yet the pilot seemed to have taken the trouble to take me to the nursing area worried about my state when I got dizzy. During the time it took me to make sense of what had happened previously, remembering the previous thing to fainting, the nurse left leaving me a brief moment of solitude that if I had noticed before I had taken the opportunity to leave the room.

"But what's done, it's done. Her voice startled me a few inches. I looked up with my heart resuming its normal rhythm after the little agitation and I saw that between its hands it held a series of papers on a hard lid fixed by a flat metallic element of small size. "Encourage filling out the report and you can leave."

I sighed heavily and nodded taking in my hands what she left beside me. The pen that was borrowed is not that it was very good but it was enough that the ink was not finished. Probably would be transcribed to machine I thought tracing each word more or less clear on each space to fill. As the event was not very serious, it had not been necessary the presence of any officer or charge of dealing with unofficial issues. Finished, I left it on the little table and left without saying anything to anyone.

Not having much and secure information from militate Evenett limited me to the time of repeating a meeting with him. We moved around different areas of the Imperial Castle, which caused our duties and tasks to also take place at different times, what left me with an option to try before losing interest, focusing totally on Leo, which was much more accessible.

I felt that I could do better, that I deserved to see something better in myself. Nothing more, nothing less, believing to find an equal.


End file.
